The Corpse Vial
by authoressintears
Summary: The demon is back... and he's got Megan in his grasp. Now Sam and Dean have to save Megan and try to stop the demon before he aquires the ultimate power source... the Corpse Vial. Sequel to The Haunted Radio.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** Megan

"So what do we do now?" Dean asked when they got back to the motel. He looked at Sam, but couldn't meet his eyes. Sam looked at his dad and jumped up off the bed.

"And while we have a moment." he said looking at his dad. "Why did you come back?" Dean looked at his brother as his tone became angry.

"Sammy, what's gotten in to you?" Dean asked concern in his voice.

"Nothing's gotten into me!" he spat. "I just asked a simple question. I mean think about it Dean, he disappears without a word and now he's suddenly here to help us?" Dean thought about it for a moment.

"Sammy has a point dad." Dean said after a moment. John looked at them both, his face showed no hint of emotion. "Why did you come back?"

"If you must know… I left in the first place because I already knew what Sammy could become." he said stoically. Sam and Dean looked at each other in shock and anger.

"So you knew what would happen and decided to abandon us?!" Sam screamed. He was furious. How could his father do this to them?

"Yes I knew." John said, ignoring Sam's outburst. "So I left to find the demon before he found you." Sam looked sheepish as he said this. "I tracked him to here and, to my surprise, found you two." Dean and Sammy looked at each guiltily.

"Look dad," Dean began. John shrugged and walked towards the door.

"I can't do anything more." he said as he opened it. "It's all up to you two." and without a word goodbye John walked out of the room.

Sam looked at his brother and sighed. "We're never going to see him again are we?" Dean looked his brother in the eye and shook his head.

"I don't think so Sammy." he said with a sigh. Sam's eyes welled up for a moment but he wiped them away before Dean could say anything.

"Than that's that." he said with finality. "It looks like we're on our own from now on." Dean nodded and helped Sam pack. Their only job now was killing the demon.

Dean left the motel office and climbed into the driver's side of the Impala. He looked over at Sam who was sitting in the passenger's seat. He looked so serious that he almost didn't recognize him from a few days ago.

"So where are we going?" he asked his as he turned on the car. Sam jumped slightly at the sound of his voice and looked at him for a moment.

"Oh, umm." he paused for a moment. "I don't know. I guess we should just drive south." he said looking back out the window. Dean shrugged and pulled out of the parking lot heading south.

But something just didn't seem right to him. Sam wasn't acting like himself; it was almost like he didn't know where he was. Dean pushed the thought away and kept driving. He was just tired and needed some sleep after what had happened he thought. He looked over at Sam again to say something, but he was already asleep.

_Sam looked around in confusion. He was in the middle of a dirt road, but what town or state it was he had no idea. _

"_Now how did I get here?" he asked no one in particular. He walked down the road, looking for anything familiar. He walked for what seemed like hours until he finally came to a crossroads. He looked at a signpost in the center, but none of the town names sounded familiar. _

_Suddenly he heard a scream from the right and he ran down the road. The screaming got louder, but he couldn't see anything. He slowed down as he came to a bend in the road and peered around it. _

_At first Sam couldn't see anything, but eventually his eyes adjusted to the fading light and he saw a woman on the ground. His head was bleeding and he looked to be unconscious. Sam had no idea who this woman was, but he was hurt badly._

_Sam started walking into the clearing, but stopped suddenly as the demon materialized out of the shadows. Sam crouched down and watched as the demon walked over to the woman and smiled. Suddenly he locked eyes with Sam and he felt the blood drain from his body. He gasped as he felt his body growing colder as it got harder and harder to breathe. _

_The demon laughed and snapped his fingers. Sam was suddenly lying next to the woman and he could barely breathe. He tried to reach for the gun in his belt but the effort was too much for his. Sam looked over at the woman and gasped as he recognized Megan. _

_The demon reached down and took the gun from Sam before straightening up and aiming it at his heart. He pulled the trigger and Sam heard himself screaming._

"Sam! Sam wake up!" Sam opened his eyes and looked around him. He was sitting in the Impala with Dean standing over him. His face looked concerned and he sat up slowly, panting as if he had just run a marathon. "Are you okay?"

"I know where the demon is." he said hurriedly. "And we have to hurry or Megan is dead!" Dean looked at his in astonishment and nodded before climbing back into the driver's side and followed Sam's instructions.

Megan sighed; being a reaper was harder than people thought. And now she wasn't sure if she wanted to be that any more. Not that she had a choice, but sometimes it would be nice to be able to talk to someone without having them begging you to let them live. That's why she liked the Winchesters. They didn't waste time groveling or pleading, they just went with the program.

Megan sniffed at the thought of Dean. He was so sweet and cute. Maybe they could have been together if the circumstances were different, but as it was the closest they could be were friends.

Megan sighed again and looked down at her list. It told her who was going to die, meaning she had to visit them.

"Let's see…" she said scrolling through the list. "According to this a certain Michael Rainsney is next." she smiled. She liked visiting guys the best as they were always a little braver. She made sure to roll the list tightly before vanishing.

She appeared next to an old warehouse. She looked around quizzically. This couldn't be the right place. She got out her list and looked at Michael Rainsney's listing. She should be in the right place, but there was no one here.

"I was wondering when you would show up, reaper." Megan spun around at the sound of the demon's voice and stared at him as he walked out of the shadows.

"How did you know I was going to be here?" she asked. The fact that the demon had tracked her here worried her, she knew something wasn't right.

"I'm the one who killed poor Michael Rainsney." he said, pretending to be sorrowful. Megan backed away slowly as the realization of what he had just said sank in.

"There's no way you could have known I would be the one to show up." she said still backing away as the demon came closer. "Unless…" she didn't finish her sentence, the very idea was impossible.

"That's right, Megan." Megan cringed as the demon spat out her name. "I'm the one who gained access to the dark powers. I can find you where ever you go." Megan suddenly ran into a dead end and she tried to vanish to the one place she knew she would be safe, but the demon lunged forward and grabbed her.

Megan tried in vain to get away but the demon was too powerful and his powers were draining her of hers. As the demon held her Megan felt her life force draining away and it got harder to breathe. Just as Megan felt she was going to die the demon dropped her to the ground.

"I'm not going to kill you just yet reaper." he said as Megan struggled to breathe and remain conscious. "I want Sam to find you first. However, I think a little pain will do him good." And with that he kneeled down next to her as a knife appeared in his hand. Megan tried to get away but the demon was too quick and he stabbed her in the side before they both vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sam sat up as he felt something draining from him, as if someone had stuck a straw in his soul and was slowly sucking it out. He gasped for breathe and cried out as a sharp pain pierced his side. Dean looked at his brother in concern.

"Pull over Dean!" he screamed as the pain became worse. Dean pulled over sharply and unbuckled before looking Sam over. He was holding his side and could barely breathe, but Dean could find no wounds on him at all.

"I can't tell what's wrong, Sam." he said worriedly as his breathing became shallower. Sam gasped as another wave of pain pierced his side. It felt like it did when the demon had kicked his knife wound. Suddenly Sam realized what it was.

"It's Megan." he gasped as the pain started to lessen. "She's been seriously hurt. We have to hurry." Dean looked at his brother in confusion.

"But how could you possibly know that?" he asked in exasperation. Sam was starting to scare him and he didn't know what to do.

"I don't know, I just do." he cried out it pain again and pushed his brother over to the driver's side. "Don't argue just drive!" Dean nodded and pulled back onto the road and sped up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **The Clue

"Sam… where exactly are we?" Dean asked looking over at Sam. They had been driving along the same road for over two hours and hadn't passed a single car. Sam looked around and sighed.

"I'm not exactly sure…" Dean looked at him in shock.

"You mean to tell me that I've been driving around for over two hours and you have no idea where we are?!" he screamed. Sam winced at his brother's voice but nodded.

"If we can find the sign post then…" Dean cut him off with a laugh.

"IF we find it." he said mockingly. "Well that's just great. We're stuck in the middle of nowhere with no idea where we're going!" Sam shrugged.

"We might as well keep driving." he turning back to the window. Dean sighed and gritted his teeth but kept driving.

"How do you know Sam will find you?" Megan asked weakly as she tried to stop the bleeding. The demon laughed and kneeled down next to Megan.

"I sent him a little present." he said with a smile. "You see, when I began draining you it sent him a little message, and before that I sent him a vision of where you were. He's probably in a lot of pain from your stab wound as well." Megan gritted her teeth as the demon gave her a sharp kick in the side and walked away.

"That doesn't mean he'll be able to find you." she said trying not to pass out from the pain. The demon laughed and looked at Megan again.

"Maybe not, but I also left them some clues." he said with an evil smile. Megan gasped as she realized what the demon was talking about. "That's right Megan… I left Sammy some old friends to help him."

"But that might kill him!" she said as she tried to sit up. The demon pushed her back down before walking away. Megan knew she had to get to Sam, but she didn't have the strength to vanish.

Megan sighed and looked up at the stars in the sky. She didn't know if she would make it, but she hoped Sam wouldn't come to help her.

"Hey, Sam." Dean said squinting into the distance. "What's that up ahead?" Sam looked where his brother was indicating and squinted too.

"I have no idea." he said leaning back in his seat. "It looks like some hikers or something." Dean looked at him quizzically.

"In the middle of nowhere?" he asked skeptically. "There aren't even any mountains around here!" Sam just shrugged and looked at the people getting closer.

Suddenly he looked up in shock. "Dean, back up." Dean looked at his brother.

"What are you tal…" Sam cut him off.

"Dean turn around now!" Sam screamed pulling hard on the steering wheel. Dean tried hard to control the car from spinning uncontrollably.

"What the hell is wrong with you man?" Dean gasped as he looked out the windshield and saw the three figures standing in front of them. "Oh shit."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry if this chapter is really short but I've been brain dead from softball and I haven't been doing much writing… I hope you like it anyway!!!

**Chapter 3:** The figures in the road

"Dean, turn around now!" Sam screamed as the banshees came closer. Dean nodded and shifted the car into reverse, spinning the wheels as he stamped on the gas pedal.

The banshees screamed as the Impala roared away and they suddenly charged after them. Sam looked behind them only to gasp as the banshees starting gaining on them.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Sam asked nervously as the banshees continued to gain on them. Dean gritted his teeth and pushed the gas pedal to the floor.

"This is as fast as she's going to go." he said. Sam looked around for a way to escape the oncoming banshees.

"Dean, turn up that side road." Dean looked at Sam as if he had gone insane.

"Are you nuts? That would flip us over!"

"Just do it or they'll get us!"

"No Sam it's suicide!"

"Dean do it now!" and with that Sam grabbed the wheel of the Impala and spun it down the side road. The right side of the car hit a bump and went up. The car seemed to be suspended in air, moving in slow motion in circles as it flipped over and over again. The banshees fled from the oncoming car just before it smashed into a tree.

Suddenly Bennit appeared out of the shadows. He walked over to the twisted form of Dean's beloved Impala and surveyed the wreckage with a smile. The Winchesters wouldn't be interfering any more.

Megan watched the entire thing from a looking glass the demon had conjured. As she saw the car go up in the air she felt her heart stop in her chest as she felt the pain Sam was going through, and then it stopped. As if Sam was no longer in any pain. The demon merely smiled at her confusion and sadness.

"He's not dead yet, Megan." the demon said with a smile as the looking glass vanished. "If he was dead then you'd be dead as well. I've merely cut you off from his life force." Megan felt her body go cold as the consequences of being separated from Sam rushed around in her head.

"But that will kill me all the same!" she said as her body got colder and her chest seized up. The demon laughed and waved his hand over her. Instantly Megan felt revived, but she didn't know how long it would last.

"I'll keep you alive until Sam dies, or he gets here." the demon said as Megan started the cycle all over again.


	4. Chapter 4

Please review!!! I need some criticism on what I should do… or encouragement that I'm doing well! ;)

**Chapter 4: **The aftermath

"Dean?" Sam called weakly as he regained consciousness. He tried to roll over but the pain was unbearable. "Dean? Are you all right?" There was no answer.

Sam looked around at where he was but it was like looking at a scene through a funhouse mirror. Everything was distorted and wrong. Sam twisted his head as much as he could and saw the unconscious form of Dean bleeding next to him. Dean wasn't moving and was barely breathing.

Sam tried to reach in his pocket for his cell phone, but he couldn't find it anywhere. He sighed and tried for Dean's cell phone, but without facing him he couldn't reach. Sam sucked in his breath and slowly rolled over, grimacing from the pain. He finally rolled over enough so he could reach Dean's cell phone and dialed 911.

"Hello? 911 how may I help you?" the operator asked in a friendly voice.

"I've been in a car accident." Sam gasped as pain shot through his legs.

"You'll have to be a little louder sir." she said seriously, the cheer gone from her voice. "I can barely hear you."

"I've been in a car accident." Sam said louder. "My brother's seriously injured and I can't move my legs."

"Just hold on, do you know where you are?" she asked as she called the ambulances on the police radio.

"I think I'm on Gibbon's Road heading south." he said as his legs started going numb.

"Okay, the ambulances are on their way." she said as she called in his location. "Stay with me here, what's your name?"

Sam thought about it for a moment. He didn't know what the names for the credit cards were or the health insurance.

"Are you still with me?" the operator asked. Sam groaned loudly so the operator would hear him and hung up. He sighed and looked over at Dean who still wasn't moving.

"Hang on Dean." he whispered to his brother. "You're going to be all right." Sam looked up as he heard the first sirens in the distance and then passed out from pain next to Dean.

Megan gasped as life rushed back into her body. The endless torture of dieing and living was getting real old real fast. She sat up and looked around the clearing. She knew if she could only get outside of the demon's circle than she would be safe and reconnected with Sam.

She looked around and began crawling away from the clearing when she began the cycle of dieing again. She gasped for air and stopped moving until the life rushed back into her again. She took some deep breaths and than began crawling again.

"Where do you think you're going, Megan?" the demon asked from behind her. Megan turned around only to be thrust back down on the ground, knocking the wind out of her. The demon smiled and thrust Megan back into the center of the clearing. Megan continued gasping for breath as the cycle started up again. The demon laughed as he watched her die and come back to life gasping.

"I'm going to watch you all die." he said mockingly. "And no one is going to stop me."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated in weeks but I have softball and vacation and many other things and… yeah.

**Chapter 5: **The hospital

Sam could hear voices above him, but he was too tired to open his eyes. He could hear them talking about him and Dean, but it was like listening through a closed door. He caught bits and pieces of what they were saying, but most of it didn't register in his semi-conscience mind.

Finally he woke up enough to open his eyes and was immediately blinded by the lights over his head and the whiteness of his room. He blinked for a moment or two before he realized that someone was talking to him.

"What?" he asked, confused and still very tired. "Where am I? Where's my brother?"

"You're in a hospital." One of the men, presumably a doctor, said slowly. "Your brother is in ICU right now. You both are lucky to be alive."

Sam sighed and swallowed. "When can I see him?"

The doctors looked at each other and hesitated. Sam saw the look on their faces and tried to sit up but the pain was too much and he laid back down.

"Look, we don't think that's such a good idea right now." the doctors said hesitantly. Sam looked at each of them in anger.

"What do you mean I can't see him?!" Sam yelled. The doctors flinched at his voice but continued.

"Look, he was injured far worse than you and he might not make it. He's still unconscious."

"I don't care! I NEED to see him!"

The doctors looked at one another when suddenly they each got a pained, gasping look on their faces and they all collapsed. Sam was shocked when suddenly the demon appeared out of the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

I unfortunately have to end this here because I'm running out of ideas. Sorry it wasn't that long!

**Chapter 6:** The demon

"Hey, Sammy." the demon said as he came into the light. "I've been waiting for you." And with that he grabbed Sam around the neck and vanished.

Sam suddenly found himself in the clearing from his vision and he looked around the see a bloody Megan and Dean tied to a tree.

"What have you done to them?" Sam asked through clenched teeth as he stood up.

"They're fine," the demon said walking around Sam. "which is more than I can say for you." He stopped in front of Sam and smiled.

"What do you want?" Sam asked with a glare. The demon stopped smiling.

"I need you to find something for me." he said with seriousness. "It's called the corpse vial."

There was a groan from the tree where Megan and Dean were tied. "Don't listen to him, Sam." Megan gasped. The demon's eyes turned to slits as Megan and Dean began choking.

"Stop it!" Sam cried. The demon paused and looked at Sam. "I'll do it." he said resignedly. He hung his head as the demon began to laugh. Megan and Dean stopped choking and hung limp against the tree.

The demon grabbed Sam and they vanished to a cliff. Sam looked around and noticed a large cave in front of them. The opening to the cave was surrounded by strange symbols.

"Follow the path." the demon said sternly, pushing Sam towards the entrance. "Find the vial at the end and bring it back."

"That's it?" Sam asked skeptically, "Why couldn't you do this yourself?"

"Those symbols stop me from entering." he said simply, "Only the one can enter." Sam sighed and entered the cave.

The path was dark and moist, like the inside of a mouth. Sam continued down the path, feeling like someone or something was watching him.

Eventually he got to the end of the tunnel and in front of him stood a glass vial; it was sitting on top of a pile of bones. Sam shivered and climbed the pile until he got to the top. He looked around before grabbing the vial and running.

He met the demon out in front of the cave and showed him the vial. The demon smiled at it hungrily and grabbed at it. Sam took his hand away.

"I want to see my brother and Megan released safely first." he warned. The demon scowled but transported them back to the clearing. Sam went over to Dean and felt for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there.

"Now give me the vial." the demon said threateningly. Sam looked at him.

"Let them go first." the demon laughed.

"Do you think I'm idiot?" he asked.

"Give me the vial or they die." as he said this he began choking Dean and Megan again.

"Fine." Sam said as he pulled out his knife. The demon instantly released Dean and Megan. "Catch this if you can!" Sam said as he threw the vial straight up in the air. He presently began untying Dean and Megan as the demon ran for the vial. But he was too late and it cracked on the ground.

The demon gasped as a vortex opened up in the ground. Sam helped Megan and Dean out of the clearing.

"I'll get you for this Winchester!" the demon cried before he was sucked into the vortex.

Sam looked back at the spot where the demon had stood only moments before. "Let's get you too cleaned up." he said.


End file.
